Me, My Brother, and Youtube (sequel to Im In TEAM CRAFTED)
by isis0107
Summary: Adam and Nikki just found they are brother and sister, how are they going to handle this. Mitch and Nikki haven't told anyone that they are dating. Team crafted is busy getting ready for minecon. New People, New faces, how is she going to handle this find out in Me, My Brother and Youtube. (sorry for a bad summary)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for not posting this sooner, I was on vacation, and I was sick, so i couldn't post, but i got tons of ideas for all the stories, and I'm sorry there will not be a story for the parodies I'm to busy with the stories i have already started to start a new one, maybe next summer, but not this summer, and plus school is starting soon, so I can't, but I will update as much as possible, now on with the story.

~Nikki's POV~

"I think we should go, come on Clara, leave Adam and Nikki alone for now" Mitch said calmly

"Ok, um bye sis" Clara said sadly

Mitch, Clara, Ty, and Jason walked away to leave me and Adam alone to talk

"Your my brother, all this I have always remembered my birthday as the day my life was gone, now, no- *starts to cry*"

"Nicole, dont cry every things ok, hey, I'm sorry I didn't come and get from the orphanage, or a least try, It will be ok, nothing bad will happen to you again" Adam said calmly

"Ok, promise" I asked

"Promise, hey do you think we should tell our fans, because almost always we are going to be together, and before fan fictions come out saying we are a thing, and do you want to do a hunger games today, you pick two people for your team and I pick two people" Adam asked

"Sure, after we do the vlog, and when is minecon" I asked

"Um, two weeks, why" Adam asked

"Ok, well lezz go" I said

~~Time Skip to before the vlog~~

"So, who did you pick" I asked

"Brandon and Tyler, you" Adam stated trying to get his recording stuff ready

"Oh I picked Mitch and Nina" I said

"Ok, hey is there something going on between you and Mitch" Adam asked

"No, Nothing at all, just friends, nothing more nothing less" I said very quickly

"Ok"

~Mitch's POV~

Clara, Jason, Ty, and I went to go get ice cream, we talked when I got a text for Nikki

N: Hey we r getting the food to go, u can come back

M: Ok, is everything ok

N: Ya, fine, do u want to be on my team for a hunger games video we r doing with Adam

M: Ya, has he suspected anything yet

N: No, y, has Jerome talked to u in a while

M: No, not since he movie

~Jerome jumps in~

J: Hey, Mitch buddy can we talk

N: I gtg, bye 3

M: Bye

M: Hey, so what do u want to talk about

J: Well, why r u dating Nikki

M: What r you talking about

J: Adam is going to kill u

At that point I just put my phone away

"Hey dude you ok" Ty's voice broke thorough my thoughts

"Ya, just Nikki said we could go back now, and we are getting the food to go" I said

~Clara's POV~

My sister or so I thought is related to a you tuber, but does that mean she won't love me anymore will she send me back to mom and dad

A/N: Hey guys, chapter one is here, ya, over and out my time lords


	2. Chapter 2: The Games are on

~Nina's POV~ (Yay nina's back)

I was watching Nick's youtube channel when I found a video called Boyfriend vs. Girlfriend hunger games, and it turns out Nikki has a boy friend, ansi it was MITCH! I got a text from Nikki,

Nicole: Hey want to be on my team in a video I'm doing with Adam, Mitch, some person named Bashur, and Munching Brotato

Nina: Sure

Nicole: great I will Skype u then

~Nikki's POV~

"Adam you ready to record" I yelled

"Ya, lets get in call with everyone" Adam yelled back

"We will do the vlog after the video right" I yelled

"Yes, and this brings back some memories" Adam yelled

"Ya, can we start now" I yelled

"Yup"

~5 minutes later~

"yolo" Nina said

"hello" Bashur said

"hey nerds" Munching brotato said

"hey" Mitch said

"Hey guys, so who wants to do the intro" Adam asked

"I guess I will" I said

"Oh before we start, Nikki this is Bashur or Brandon and Munching Brotato or Tyler" Adam said

"Ok hi" I said

"sup" Tyler said in his janet voice

"Oh ya, he sometimes acts like a old lady" Adam added

"Hi, im a water melon" Brandon said

"I am not old, I'm only 64" Janet or Tyler said

"Ok can we start now" Nina and Mitch said

"Ok 3,2,1, hey guys Gamer Rose here, and today we are doing hunger games with BluEyedGirl, BajanCanadian, Skydoesminecraft, Munching Brotato, and Bashur, and today we are doing 3 vs. 3 hunger games BajanCandian, BluEyedGirl, and I are on one team and Sky-"

"doesminecraft, Bashur and Munching brotato on other, ya ya ya can we just start now" Nina complained

"Yes" Adam said

"So lezz go" Mitch said

"Games starting in 3,2,1 and lets go, Gamer Rose your going down" Munching Brotato said

"In history maybe" I said proudly

"Oh you got told" Bashur said

"How did you do that" Adam said mouth dropped

"I have had my time in come back battles" I said

~Time skip to deathmatch~

"so in this conner we have BajanCandain and Gamer Rose, in the other more awesome conner we have Skydoesminecraft and Munching brotato, and we will fight in five, four, thr-" Bashur started

"look its the two love birds Mitch and Nikki teaming up to defeat the legendary skydoesminecraft and munching brota-" Nina said before she was cut off

"Shut up" I said angrily

A/N: Hey guys chapter 2 here, hope you enjoyed over and out my time lords


	3. Im still here

Hey guys, Sorry for nat posting a lot lately, school just started, so i have been busy and stuff, but I'm not dead!

I have put Nikki's past story on hold

Along with Me, My Brother and Youtube on hold for the a while

The Elements return is on hold for a few more days, I'm almost done with it, then for part 2 of Elements return should be coming out soon after that, but just for warning you you must like My little pony and Minecraft to read Elements Return part 2, and Im in team crafted part three, they are going to be one in the same book, sorry hate me if you want, but its going to be cool trust me

Over and out time lords,

Isis0107, p.s. I'm thinking of changing my username, to Gamer Rose or after my pony oc Silver Star, but its not for sure just a thought and THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR *drum roll* 2,000 VEIWS ON IM IN TEAM CRAFTED, wow I never thought I would have so many fans, well over and out


	4. Chapter 4: The talk

A/N: Hey guys I'm back, and this is an actual chapter today, for part three I suggest reading The Elements Return, and if you hate my little pony, but you love this you are going to have to stand my little pony for part three its going to be a crossover, now on to the story!

~Nikki's POV~

"Shut up" I said angrily

"What is she talking about, Nikki" Adam asked with a anger tone in his voice

"Nothing, right Mitch" I said quickly

"Ya, nothing" Mitch replied

"Um, Tyler, I think we should go" Brandon said

"Ya, um by guys" Tyler said

"Nina" I yelled

"What, just telling the truth" Nina said

"Well, Nina tell me the story, but first, get who ever knows into the call" Adam said angrily

"Ok, Mitch, get Jerome and Ian, and I will get Olivia" I sighed

~5 minutes later after getting everyone~

"Hey dood whats wrong" Jerome asked

"Ask Adam" Mitch replied

"So what are we doing here" Ian and Olivia asked

"Well, all you guys know about Mitch and Nikki dating" Adam asked

"Ya" Everyone replied

"So how long have you guys been dating" Adam asked again

"About three weeks now" Mitch said

"Ok, when did you plan on telling me" Adam asked

"When the time was right" I said

"And when was that" Adam asked

"we planed on telling at dinner tonight, but you and I just found out we were brother and sister so we decided not to" I said

"Ok, how did you guys find out" Adam asked

"I watch Mitch's videos and there was called Boyfriend vs. Girlfriend hunger games" Jerome said

"Jerome told me" Ian said

"Same here as Jerome" Nina said

"Nina told me" Olivia said

"Well now Mitch can we talk in private" Adam asked

"S-sure" Mitch replied sounding nervous

~Adam's POV~

"Ok, so how did you except me to act" I asked

"Well, I don't know, understanding" Mitch said

"Why" I questioned

"Well because you haven't told Nikki your dating Alesa" Mitch said

"Ok point, but just to let you know, if you hurt a hair on my sisters head its over for you, you got me" I yelled

"Yes" Mitch responed

A/N: Well that was some way of telling your girlfriends brother that your dating, Over and out my time lords ~isis0107


End file.
